Dan Castellaneta
Dan Castellaneta (1957 - ) Film Deaths *''The Simpsons Movie'' (2007; animated) [Homer Simpson/Panicky Man/other characters]: "Panicky Man" is crushed to death by the giant dome as it's lowered over the city, as he tries to decide whether to be inside or outside the dome. Dan's other characters survive the movie. (Played for comic effect) *''Superhero Movie'' (2008) [Carlson]: Rapidly ages to death when Christopher McDonald grabs him and drains his life-force. (Played for comic effect.) TV Deaths NOTE: Since Castellaneta voices multiple characters on The Simpsons, only the specific roles that die are listed. Most are obviously played for comic effect. *''The Simpsons: Three Men and a Comic Book (1991; animated) ''[Asa]: In a flashback story set during WWI, Asa is killed in an explosion when he held on to his grenade too long while making a long speech. Just before the explosion, the camera scrolls away from him and when it blows up, his helmet flies on-screen. *''The Simpsons: Treehouse of Horror IV (1993; animated) '[Hans Moleman] Dies in an explosion when his car blows up (just short of hitting a tree). *The Simpsons: Treehouse of Horror V (1994; animated)' [''Groundskeeper Willie]: Groundskeeper Willie is killed three times (once in each of the three segments): (1) Hit in the back with an axe by Homer Simpson (also voiced by Dan). (2) Hit in the back with an axe by Maggie Simpson (James Earl Jones). (3) Hit in the back with an axe by Principal Skinner (Harry Shearer). *''The Simpsons: Bart Vs. Austraila (1995, animated) ''[Man Reaching Phone] Falls into lava while trying to reach a pay phone. *''The Simpsons: The Itchy & Scratchy & Poochie Show'' (1997; animated) [Poochie]: In the show-within-the-show, "Poochie" dies (off-screen) of unspecified causes while returning to his home planet; his death is revealed in some on-screen text during the program. *''The Simpsons: Treehouse of Horror X'' (1999; animated) [Homer Simpson/Krusty the Klown/Various Characters]: (1) In the I Know What You Did-Iddly-Did segment, Homer gets mauled to death by Werewolf Ned Flanders (Harry Shearer). (2) In the Life's a Glitch, Then You Die segment, Krusty presumably either dies (off-screen) of cardiac arrest when the Y2K bug affects his pacemaker, or dies in the apocalypse, being left on Earth. (3) In the same segment, Homer explodes in the vacuum of space after he and Bart (Nancy Cartwright) eject themselves out of the airlock to get away from the celebrities on the spaceship; they both explode after they drift off-camera. (Dan's other characters also very likely die in the apocalypse.) *''The Simpsons: Treehouse of Horror XI'' (2000; animated) [Homer Simpson/Groundskeeper Willie/Krusty the Klown]: (1) In the G-G-Ghost D-D-Dad segment, Homer fatally chokes on a piece of brocolli and spends the rest of the episode as a ghost. (2) In the Night of the Dolphin segment, Willie is impaled by the dolphin Snorky (Harry Shearer) while cleaning windows in the town hall. (3) In the same segment, Krusty is presumably drowned off-screen after the Earth is overrun by dolphins. *''The Simpsons: Tales From the Public Domain'' (2002; animated) [Homer Simpson]: In the Hamlet segment, Homer is murdered by Moe Syzlak (Hank Azaria) who poured poison in his ear. He appears as ghost to Bart (Nancy Cartwright) to tell Bart to avenge his death. *''The Simpsons: Treehouse of Horror XIII'' (2002; animated) [Homer Simpson/Homer Clones/Future Homer]: (1) In the Send in the Clones segment, Homer falls off a cliff along with all but one of his clones. (2) In the The Fright to Creep and Scare Harms segment, "Future Homer" is shot dead by Moe Syzlak (Hank Azaria). *''The Simpsons: I, (Annoyed Grunt)-Bot'' (2004; animated) '[''Homer Simpson]: At an awards show, Homer is disintegrated by a robot, leaving a pile of ash, after his acceptance speech goes on too long. This was a dream sequence by Homer and he survives the episode in reality. *The Simpsons: Treehouse of Horror' 'XV' '(2004; animated)' Moleman/Homer Simpson ':'' 'In The Ned Zone''', '"Hans Moleman" is accidentally dropped into a manhole and devoured by alligators by Ned Flanders (Harry Shearer) after Ned gets shocked over having a vision of Han's death, which comes true after all. "Homer" is shot dead by Ned to prevent him from blowing up the power plant and destroying Springfield. In his death throes, his tongue pushes the "CORE DESTRUCT" button and destroys the city. He is then seen as angels in Heaven, along with Ned and the other Simpsons. Notable Connections *Mr. Deb Lacusta (television scriptwriter) Gallery 3. Life's A Glitch, Then You Die.png|Dan Castellaneta's animated death (with Nancy Cartwright's caracter) in "The Simpsons: Treehouse of Horror X" Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Voice Actors Category:American actors and actresses Category:1957 Births Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by life-force draining Category:Death scenes by rapid aging Category:Death scenes by axe Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Death scenes by apocalypse Category:Death scenes by ejection into space Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by choking Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by disintegration Category:Death scenes by planetary destruction Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Performers with over 20 deaths Category:Death scenes by incineration Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by lava Category:Second City Alumni